Blue Moons
by FallenTemplar709
Summary: The surf, the sun, the sand, the naked blue girls... it must be Spring Break, Asari Republic style! Enjoy this unexpected little romp through a fun, laid back, positive/non-canon/make-believe happy ending post-war AU! Sorry, no Sheppy in this one (she may pop up later though)... this is for all my sapphire lovers out there.


Blue Moons

Kat

Pairing: It's a surprise! (Not really, since its in the tag.)

Author's Note: BEFORE ANYONE CORRECTS ME! I tend to play around with people's ages a bit, so consider this fair warning. Its nothing major, I just want more time with my characters, so I usually make 'em younger.

Disclaimer: Seriously, look at my bank account. I'm not making any money off of this. This all belongs to other, much more important people, namely Bioware.

Thanks: To my friend PinkSamurai, who reads my writing even though she hates Mass Effect and Portal. Thank you. Also to my beloved beta, Rae D. Magdon, for whom I am pet sitting a few plot bunnies which will be returned to her in pristine condition (I promise) and I am eternally grateful to her for letting me play with them.

SPOILER WARNING: Post-game fic! May contain spoilers for the ending, but nothing in great detail. Mostly AU.

RATING: M- (as usual) For dirty language and sexy times... eventually.

Nevos-Eclipse Bay

First day of spring break

She was NOT a pervert.

She just liked the beach. She liked to watch the tide roll in, and slide away. She liked the sweet smelling sea breeze, the soft black sands, the gentle rays of sunlight warming her skin, the naked asari bounding up and down the sandbars, the frequent light rains, the lithe young bodies splashing each other in the shallows, the constant partial eclipse, the bare breasts in all different shades of blue and purple... Okay, maybe she was a bit of a pervert.

It was no coincidence that her two-week yearly vacation always fell around the same time as the asari universities' standard spring-break period. It was also not by chance that she found herself in the same place for each and every vacation, in the middle of Eclipse Bay, by far the most popular spring-break getaway location. Every student in the Asari Republic knew where the biggest party beach was located: Nevos.

It was perfect. Close enough to home if there was a problem, but far enough away from the watchful eyes of their parents so that they could get away with causing problems. But it was not like she ever put the moves on any of these extremely young women. If anything, her presence was a Goddess-send to these girls. It wasn't a secret that there were young, naked, intoxicated asari partying all up and down this beach, and sometimes the overworked police patrols had to chase a shuttle load of teenage turian boys out of orbit. However, if a large enough force of Batarian slavers were to attack, (which was not entirely outside the realm of possibility, or reason, considering the large prize they would lay claim to) the police would be little more than a weak barrier between them and the girls, not really able to protect the young ones trying to escape, only buying them time with their lives.

But with her here, they could party without a care. They didn't recognize her, didn't know who she was as she sat here among them, but she had two ships with a full compliment of troops on each, hiding in orbit behind the largest moon, Helia', waiting patiently for her signal if she needed them. She considered the credits required for such a state of readiness to be a worthwhile investment (she was nothing if not prepared), and her own version of charity, since in the event of an attack, her soldiers were ordered to ensure the safety of the college girls before even her own. So she, at least, knew she could sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

She had a lovely little beach chair tucked in a cozy little alcove by the tree line, her back facing the dense brush. Wide, thick leaves hung low over her head, a natural shelter from the usual light rains, though those were mostly welcome. A large, wide tree trunk lay across the ground to her right, and had for what looked like years been used as a natural bench, judging by the wear along the top and its nearness to a tiny, well used fire pit.

She grabbed her cooler and slid it in front of her, reaching into the icy water and fishing out a can of some random flavored alcoholic beverage, before closing the lid and propping her feet upon it. She leaned back, popping open the tab, and took a long drink, before adjusting her aviators on her face, wiggling her back and shoulders into a more comfortable position and resting her elbows on the arms of the chair.

Commence relaxation.

The hours seemed to fly by. She hadn't been this relaxed all year, though she had always done her best to remain comfortable at all times. Watching naked young asari play around with each other worked wonders for stress.

As the sky grew dark, campfires sprang up all along the beach. The drunken party girls were kept from burning or blowing themselves up by the few students who had decided to remain sober. The log to her right was quickly claimed by three girls, two of whom were obviously too drunk to notice that they weren't quite out of sight along their trip into the woods before their mouths met, and hands started to wander. The third member of their group just sighed, shaking her head at the lovebirds, and turned her back to them. She started building their fire, every now and then turning to look at the woman off to the side in the white chair, giving her an apologetic look each time one of her comrades moaned a little too loud.

The girl was quite cute. She was a beautiful dark blue, and white tattoos covered most of her face. She had grace, and poise, even doing something as mundane as stacking sticks. She was obviously the daughter of a Matriarch, no mere matron could raise up a girl like that.

The woman studied the girl, watching her searching around in the group's bundles of supplies, becoming more desperate as she did not seem to find what she was looking for. Finally, it seemed the girl had had enough, and she stood to call out to her friends in the woods. "Risa, Sati, have you seen my grey bag?" There were only drunken giggles in reply. "I'm not kidding, you two, did you do something with it?" Upon getting no response, she sighed and went back to rummaging through their collective supplies. Her voice had been gentle and soft, lyrical almost, but there was power behind it. The woman in the chair was becoming more and more intrigued by this girl. She was no doubt young enough to be her daughter, and probably not even of age to drink, so the usual lecherous thoughts were absent from her study of the beautiful asari, but she couldn't deny a spark of interest. She wanted to know more about the pretty young girl, from an entirely innocent, yet incredibly insistent, natural curiosity. And part of her wondered why the tattoos looked so familiar.

"Need any help?" She offered.

"Oh!" The young girl turned to look at her from her crouched position. "Forgive me, your voice startled me." She rose to her feet, shyly holding her arms across her chest. "I was just searching for my bag, it seems to be missing." The girl smiled a little. "Thank you, though, I appreciate your kindness." Well mannered, too. Definitely a Matriarch's daughter.

"Don't mention it. If you can't find something specific, I'm sure I could let you borrow what you need if I have it, at least until you locate your bag."

The girl seemed to hesitate. "No, thank you. I couldn't ask for such a thing."

"What is it you need?"

The girl squeezed her arms tighter across her chest. "Well, its rather embarrassing, but I often get cold at night, so I brought a blanket with me. Or, at least, I thought I did. It would seem I left that bag at home."

Ah, so it wasn't shyness, but the cold that had her covering her chest. Poor thing. "Well it's no blanket, but you're more than welcome to borrow my towel. I didn't go in the water today, so it's still dry."

The maiden smiled. "I'd be very grateful."

"Say no more, its yours." She tossed the small red bundle to the cute girl, who caught it easily.

"Thank you so much. At least now I have something to cover with."

She couldn't resist smiling back. "No need to thank me, I can't stand to see an asari suffer. I'm protective of my race, especially our maidens."

The girl bowed lightly. "You serve our people well."

She grinned. That kid had no idea who she was talking to. "I try."

"You succeed."

The back and forth with the maiden continued, their conversation an excellent distraction from the sounds of the still coupling asari in the woods beside them. As they spoke of random things, spring break plans, favorite holovid stars, and new music, the girl finished building her fire, and bundled up in the borrowed towel while sitting on her own next to the flames. Their conversation eventually moved to more important subjects, ones that the older woman was surprised the young girl could discuss with her as if she were centuries older than she was, such as galactic news and the recent war, but the girl was incredibly gifted when it came to politics. It seemed to be her best subject, so the woman did her best to keep their chat centered squarely there, and soon was just trying her best to keep up. The kid had a knack for this. Either her mother was on the Matriarchal Council, or the girl simply had a natural talent.

All became clear just after dawn the next morning.

It was six a.m., and the beach was littered with unconscious bodies draped over lounge chairs, fallen tree trunks, and each other. The only ones up and about were those who were both non-drinkers and early risers. Unsurprisingly, the cute girl was making coffee.

It was the smell, that wonderful smell, that woke her. The woman stood from her chair, stretched her back until it popped, and, with nothing else to do, dropped back down into her seat. In a few moments, a steaming camp cup was placed into the holder on the arm of her chair. She looked up at the shyly smiling maiden.

"As a thank you, for last night." She paused, hugging herself. "I would have been too cold to sleep were it not for the generous offer of your towel, so, thank you again."

The woman graciously accepted the drink, nodding in thanks of her own. It was delicious, and just the thing to chase away the light chill that was left from the night before. The maiden sat on the log, her back to the two unconscious asari behind her. She started their conversation back up from where they had left off the night before, when she suddenly squinted at something in the distance, off to the woman's left. The woman turned to see a police officer walking along the beach, which was a common enough sight, but the fully clothed asari matron at her side was highly unusual. The matron seemed to be looking around, searching among the hundreds of bodies, while the police officer just looked bored, doing little more than walking beside her. As the two got closer, an object in the matron's hand became visible. It was a small grey backpack, with black straps. Closer still, and the matron herself could be viewed properly. She was well into her matron years, probably five or six hundred, and she wore a red and white traditional robe that covered far too much of such an attractive figure. Her dark blue skin was a lovely contrast to the garb, and the pale tattoos that adorned her beautiful face were _very_ familiar.

"Shit."

It was the first time the woman had heard the girl utter an unsavory word. She glanced at the kid, realizing that the matron must be there for her, no doubt bringing the forgotten bag. "Your big sister?"

The girl blushed at the attention she knew she'd get once her friends woke up. "My mother."

The older woman whipped her head back around to stare at the matron again. How was this possible? The girl was too finely raised to have been birthed by one so young.

The matron in the distance glanced towards them, sharp eyes swinging back after passing over them, and landing on the girl who was hugging her knees to her chest. She said something to her police escort, and the other asari nodded. Then, leaving her shadow, the matron walked over to the small group. She was ten feet away when the woman sitting down realized who she was.

She sank lower in her chair.

The girl stood, a bashful grin on her face as she accepted the offered bag, whispering a quiet 'thank you' to her mother, along with an apology for forgetting it in the first place, causing her to come all this way. The matron waved it off, kissing her daughter's head, and smiling at the two sleeping girls she obviously knew. The girl hugged her mother, who was inquiring as to how her baby slept without her blanket. The girl explained that a friendly beachgoer had offered her a towel to wrap herself in, and motioned to the woman in the chair, who, it seemed, was trying to hide behind her aviators.

The matron turned to pay her own thanks when she suddenly recognized the silent purple asari.

"Aria T'Loak."

The young girl gasped.

Aria nodded. "Councilor Tevos."

The councilor raised a brow at the infamous matron. "Might I ask what brings you to Nevos?"

The purple asari dropped her arms open, palms up to indicate her current position. "What does it look like? I'm relaxing on the beach, enjoying the view."

The other matron now held both her brows aloft. "You were admiring the physique of other asari?"

Aria smirked. "Not until you arrived."

The councilor was slightly taken aback at the obvious flirtation. She was surprised, but not upset.

The young girl by their side was looking back and forth between them, a small grin creeping onto her face.

"Well, are you gonna stay?" Aria eyed the woman up and down. "If so, I think you're a little overdressed."

The councilor blushed.

Aria winked.

Tevos shook her head. "I'm not staying." She looked at her daughter. "I wouldn't want to embarrass my Fierra."

The girl in question grinned. "It's all right, mother, I think I've embarrassed myself already, since I can't sleep without my blanket, and I turned down free alcohol." She shrugged. "It won't be much worse to add being a 'mommy's girl' to my list of unforgivable offenses against the natural order of things in the student body."

Aria was tempted to make a quip about the girl having quite a nice 'student body', but she bit her tongue. It wasn't the girl, but rather her mother that Aria was currently interested in admiring.

"Well, I did clear my schedule for today, I suppose I could spend the day with you, but only if you're sure, honey." The matron did not want to intrude on one of her daughter's rare moments of freedom.

"I'd like to have you here, I'll feel much less guilty about having fun if you're with me instead of sitting behind that desk of yours." Fierra smiled at her mother.

Thea mirrored her smile, and pulled the girl into a quick hug. "All right, I'll stay, but just until tonight. You deserve some time away from your overbearing mother."

"Grandmother is the overbearing one," the girl said with a frown.

It finally clicked for Aria. The girl _had_ been raised by a Matriarch, but it was her grandmother, not her mother. The councilor probably worked too much, and got to spend little time with her daughter, so her own mother had stepped in to help take care of the girl.

Fierra looked at Aria as she hugged her mother, and winked at the matron, a mischievous grin plastered across her face as she kept pointedly looking at her mom.

Oh.

OH.

The kid had noticed the flirting.

Well, of course she had, Aria wasn't exactly subtle, but since she was grinning, and making suggestive facial expressions, that could only mean one thing. The girl wanted her mom to get hooked up! Aria silently commended the girl for being such a good daughter, trying to help her mom get a little romance, and some no doubt much needed companionship.

And thus, helping Aria get laid.

What a great kid.

Thea stepped out of her daughter's arms and went to inform her police escort that she had decided to stay until dark, and that she would be fine to make her own way back to the transport hub at that time.

Fierra dropped to her knees in the sand beside Aria's chair, putting both her hands on the matron's arm. "You're really Aria T'Loak, this is soooo cool! My friends are going to freak when they wake up." She glanced at her mother in the distance, and bit her lip. "Do you know my mom very well?"

Aria shrugged. "We've had some business dealings."

At the maiden's slightly horrified expression, she quickly amended her statement. "Nothing illegal, your mother is an honest woman. We just made a small agreement as to some boundaries that were to be respected, that's her political speak for 'don't fuck with anything while you're on the Citadel, or I have your purple ass thrown in jail'."

The girl giggled. Her face seemed to turn more serious as she once again gazed at her mom. "Do you like her?"

"Define like." Aria smirked.

The girl sighed. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"I do, but teasing you is fun."

Another sigh. Aria decided to give the girl a break. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"So, " The girl bit her lip once more. "You would consider going out with her, like, on a date?"

Aria looked thoughtfully at the maiden. "Why are you trying to hook your mom up with somebody?"

"Why are you trying to avoid the question?" The girl shot back.

"Damn, kid. You've got a quad on you... you'll do well in politics." Seeing the girl's expectant stare, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes, I would go out with her." Fierra did a small victory shake of her fists. "But not unless I know I've got a clear path ahead of me, so tell me, where is your dad in all of this?"

Fierra shrugged. "I never really had a father. Mom joined with a turian who wanted kids, but couldn't have any of her own, I think they were just really close friends. Well anyway, the turian died in a slaver raid while mom was still carrying me, so she kept me." The girl didn't seem upset.

"Hmm." Aria was watching the councilor with interest.

"Yeah, mom said there wasn't any physical contact involved, just the meld. My grandmother still thinks they were an item, but mother insists they weren't, and I believe her. Grandma may have a thing for turians, but I know for a fact mom prefers other asari."

Aria raised a brow. "And might I ask just how exactly you would know such a thing?"

The girl grinned. "Because I'm a snoop, and mom is terrible at hiding her porn, she uses the same password for everything."

Aria was liking this girl more and more. "I suppose she doesn't know that you know?"

Fierra blushed. "Actually, she caught me snooping once."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, but it was weird, she wasn't mad, just sad. But not because of what I did, she was sad that she was setting such a 'bad example' for me. But not because she had porn, because she was attracted to other asari. She even apologized for it." The girl looked rather sad herself at the moment. "I cried. I told her I was the same way, and she started crying too. She promised she wasn't mad, and made me promise to never tell grandma about my feelings, apparently she had told her about hers when she was young, and it almost got her disowned."

Aria scoffed. "Damn stuck-up Matriarchs. If they ever tried it themselves, they'd cry for having missed out on it for eight hundred years."

Fierra grinned. "That good, huh?"

Aria smirked. "You'll find out one day, kid. But do yourself a favor and don't rush it."

"I'm dating this really popular girl, Tela, she is absolutely perfect! In every way! We are finally gonna hook up this weekend."

Aria felt her maternal instincts kick in. "Well, like I said, try not to rush it. 'The one' doesn't always turn out to be who you expected them to be. More often than not, the perfect asari for you is imperfect for anyone else. Just remember it this way, its all right with the perfect asari, but its all perfect with the right asari, you get me?"

"Hmm." The girl seemed to really consider her words, nodding thoughtfully. "Makes sense, I guess."

There. Good deed for the century done. Aria was pleased.

Fierra looked a bit nervous, once again chewing on her lip. "What was it like, your first time?"

"Kid, let me just say this, I wish I'd waited." Aria sounded regretful. "So yeah, don't rush into it."

"I never thought I'd say this about a statement made by the biggest criminal in the Terminus System, but I completely agree," the councilor said as she approached.

"Mom, I was just, I mean, it wasn't, I don't want to, I mean,"

Thea cut off her daughter's rambling. "It's okay, honey. I'd say I wished you'd come to me instead with that question, but since the answer would have been exactly the same, I'm hoping you will follow the advice given."

The girl was silent for a minute, staring at her toes in the sand. "My girlfriend wants to do it this weekend."

Thea, about to respond, was preempted by Aria. "Do you want to do it this weekend? Do you feel ready? Are you absolutely certain that she's 'the one'?"

A long pause. "No."

Aria nodded decisively. "Then call it off. If she stays with you, then you chose well, and you can plan for a later time when you might be more prepared."

The girl looked up, eyes watering slightly. "What if she doesn't want that, what if she'd rather not wait, and I drive her away?"

Aria shook her head. "Sweetheart, if she isn't willing to wait for it, then she doesn't fucking deserve it."

Thea mentally objected to the unnecessary curse word, but other than that, the advice was actually very good.

Aria continued her speech. "If she doesn't want to wait for you, that's her loss. You're a beautiful, sweet, incredibly intelligent young maiden, any girl would be damn lucky to have you. Don't compromise your principles for anyone, not ever. Once you do, it's a slippery slope, believe me, I know it better than most. And you deserve a whole hell of a lot better than that."

They both stared at the criminal in awe.

Fierra found her voice first. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Thea gave the other matron a smile. "Aria, I'm... well, impressed, to say the least."

"And turned on, to say the most?" She replied, hopefully.

Thea laughed at the sudden change in gears. She shook her head, and surprised even herself with her next statement. "No, but you're getting there."

Aria's smirk disappeared as her jaw slowly dropped.

Fierra pressed her palm over her mouth to hide her grin.

Regaining her equilibrium, Aria once again wore her trademark smirk. "About that dress..."

Thea stiffened slightly.

"You gonna take it off, or what?"

"Or what."

"Very funny. But you'll look pretty lame being the only asari on the beach wearing clothes." Aria pursed her lips.

The councilor seemed hesitant.

"Mom," Fierra touched her sleeve. "What's wrong? You aren't normally uncomfortable with being undressed."

"I don't normally have such a," Thea looked at Aria, "captive audience."

The criminal waited patiently.

Thea sighed, and had Fierra help her pull down the clasp at the back of her dress.

Aria's grin was perfectly smug.

Once the zipper was all the way down, Fierra walked over to the fire pit to start breakfast for the group.

Thea was trying to slip out of her clothes as quickly as possible, so as not to give the criminal too much of a show, or too many images of her undressing for the other matron to think back on later.

"Slow down, baby, no need to rush. Unless you're just that eager to get naked with me." Aria was having trouble keeping the breathlessness out of her voice as she watched one of her favorite fantasies come to life.

The councilor turned to glare at the purple asari, her smart reply dying on her lips as she caught sight of the arousal and desire in the matron's eyes. Aria wanted her. For the first time in nearly four hundred years, Thea felt sexy. If the most powerful criminal in the galaxy, who was constantly surrounded by half naked strippers and was currently surrounded by completely naked students, was distracted by the sight of her undressing, then maybe she didn't have as much reason to be insecure as she thought she did. Aria T'Loak never settled for anything but the best, and if the matron saw her as the best out of all these beautiful young girls, then she must still be looking pretty damn good.

The councilor didn't slow her movements, but she did turn away, giving the other matron a better view of her back and soon her backside. Once naked, she folded her dress, keeping her body facing away from the purple asari.

"You're gonna make me get up, aren't you?"

Thea could hear the slight tremor in the criminal's voice, and it was turning her on, knowing she'd caused it. Taking a deep breath, she dropped her dress on the log, and turned to face the matron fully.

Aria went from smug to Goddess smacked instantly. That had to be the most perfect body she'd ever seen. Ever. In over six hundred years of life, she had never seen anything more beautiful. And it showed on her face.

Thea was surprised, and rather pleased that she was having such an effect on the other woman. The matron's slack jawed wonder emboldened her. "Like what you see?"

Aria was completely still for almost a minute. Then, licking her suddenly dry lips, she reached across herself, and pinched the inside of her arm. Looking back up and seeing that the councilor was still naked in front of her, a huge smile grew on her face.

Thea had caught the gesture, and was extremely flattered that Aria had, if only for a moment, though she must have been dreaming. And even if the action of pinching herself had just been for show, it was still a sweet thing to do. "You're not dreaming, Aria."

"I know."

"Oh, you know, do you?"

"Yeah." Aria redeployed her smirk. "If I was dreaming, you'd be in my lap right now."

Thea found that she was growing used to Aria's unique brand of humor, and briefly considered going and sitting in the matron's lap after all. She dismissed the thought immediately, but did raise a brow and tilt her head as if considering it.

Aria got the message. "C'mon, Thea."

The other woman blushed at her first name being used.

"You know you want to, just take four steps, bend your knees, and let gravity take over." Aria was shocked at the woman's swift reply.

"Okay." Thea took four steps, and sat down, on the log.

Aria pursed her lips. "It's warmer in my lap."

Thea shook her head. "It's warmer by the fire."

"I'm not so sure about that right now," Aria said, completely serious.

Thea turned to look at the purple asari.

The criminal shrugged. "What can I say, you do one hell of a striptease. My only complaint is that you went a little too heavy on the 'tease' part for my taste."

The councilor smirked over her shoulder, recycling a phrase she had heard Aria use a once before. "Better luck next time."

Fierra interrupted them. "Mom, don't be such a tease."

Thea sighed.

Aria was now grinning like a fool.

The girl handed her mother a plate of food, and walked around the log to give one to Aria.

"You don't need to share with me, kid, I'm sure your mom is anxious to be rid of me."

Fierra shook her head. "It would be rude not to offer you something to eat. Besides, mom thinks you're hot."

"Fierra!" The councilor whipped around, fighting a blush.

"What!? It's true!" The girl turned back to Aria, and leaned close, conspiratorially. "One time, I overheard her talking on vid-com with Councilor Sparatus, and she said that you had a nice butt."

Thea turned her upper body towards the two. "Fierra, that is completely out of context!"

"But you did say it."

"I said," Thea huffed, "that she had better behave herself on the Citadel, or not even her nice rear end would keep her out of jail. I've said as much to her face."

Aria nodded. "True, but I don't recall you complimenting my ass when you said that to me."

The matron blushed and shook her head, turning back to eat her breakfast.

Fierra held out her fist to Aria, and the older woman indulged her by bumping it with her own, fighting a smile. The girl went back around the log, and fixed three more plates before waking her two friends.

Sati was the first to rise, the smell of food luring her from dreamland and making her stomach growl. Grabbing her plate, she was halfway finished before she realized there was another occupant in their circle. "Councilor Tevos?"

The older woman laughed. "Yes, dear?"

Sati looked over at Fierra, who was still helping to rouse their other companion, she whispered. "What is your mother doing here?"

Fierra shrugged. "She brought me my bag I'd left at home, and I asked her to stay."

Risa, who was now fully awake, looked at her like she was completely crazy, her voice incredulous. "Were you semi-conscious at the time!?"

"Seriously!" Sati added.

Fierra rolled her eyes. "Look, its no big deal."

Both the girls' jaws dropped.

Sati spoke first. "No big deal!? She's gonna ruin all of our plans!"

Risa agreed. "Yeah, how are we supposed to have sex constantly if your mother is right there?"

Sati nodded. "Yeah, how are you gonna get Tela to bang you if your mom is watching?"

Fierra shook her head. "I'm not going to have sex with Tela this weekend."

The response came in stereo. "Why not!?"

"Because I'm not ready, okay?" Fierra hugged herself, looking at the ground.

Sati rolled her eyes. "Whatever, that's your business."

"Or lack thereof," Risa added.

"But why have you gotta drag us down with you?"

"She will only be here for today, alright?" Fierra glanced between them. "Do you think you can keep from _rutting_ for the next twelve hours? Or are you incapable of that level of self control?"

"Self control!?" Risa's voice was louder than intended, and she was hushed by her lover. "Hey, I'm stuck living with my mother, I can't hook up with Sati any other time, okay? These next few weeks are my only freedom! I deserve some sexy alone-time with my future bondmate!"

Sati smiled, wanting to kiss the other girl for her remark, but was unable to do so, due to the matron's presence. Thankfully, she remained just out of earshot. "Damn, I can't even kiss you." She grumbled, looking at her longingly.

Fierra sighed. "Girls, my mom wouldn't mind you two kissing, hugging, or holding hands, I told her about me and Tela, and she's cool with it. She just told me not to tell grandma."

Sati was taken aback. "Your mother, doesn't mind that you're in a sapphire relationship?"

"Not at all. She is the representative of our race on the Galactic Council. She loves our people. She said her only disappointment is in my grandmother, since mom knows she would never understand, or forgive me for being this way." Fierra sighed. "Gran is old and stuck in her ways."

The two girls murmured their sympathies to their friend, knowing how bad the thousand-year-old Matriarch must be.

The hushed conversation continued, unheard by either of the matrons. They were much too focused on each other, or in Thea's case, on pretending not to be focused on the very sexy, very naked Aria T'Loak. She stole glances out of the corner of her eye, but acted as if her plate of food was the most important thing on the beach.

Aria smirked at the other woman's antics, not for one second fooled by the councilor's facade. The uptight politician was obviously intrigued by her, and Aria wondered how difficult it would be to get Thea to throw caution to the wind and have a good time.

Tevos glanced at Aria again, this time accidentally catching her stare. Their eyes locked, but Thea only worried her lip and blushed before tearing her gaze away.

A grin spread across Aria's face. She didn't know what the councilor was thinking, or how much room she had to maneuver with Thea's daughter more than likely to remain nearby, but there was one thing she was certain of.

This was going to be a very interesting day.

To be continued...


End file.
